This invention relates generally to attachment systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for flexibly maintaining components of sporting helmets in a desired orientation.
There is a need in the art for improved mechanisms for attaching objects to one another and, in particular, for releasably and flexibly attaching components of athletic helmets to one another. For example, it is common to use mating hook and loop material to releasably attach fit members to shock attenuating members in athletic helmets. However, the use of hook and loop material desires improvement in that the hook and loop material does not offer desirable flex properties and has other shortcomings when used for this purpose.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for attaching objects to one another.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system that is suitable for use with sporting helmets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an attachment system of the character described that enables components of helmets to flex relative to one another while still remaining attached.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an attachment system of the character described that is economical, uncomplicated in configuration and easy to use.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to an attachment member having a height and a width, with a base and a main body having a height extending away from the base and being substantially flexible along the height thereof and substantially inflexible along its width. The main body includes a plurality of substantially inflexible portions vertically spaced apart from the base and from one another by a plurality of substantially flexible connecting portions.
The attachment member is particularly suitable for attaching components of a sporting helmet. Thus, in another aspect, the invention relates to an attachment system for a sporting helmet.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment system includes a shock attenuation system associated with a shell of the sporting helmet, a fit member, and an attachment member for attaching the fit member to the shock attenuation system. The attachment member includes a base, a pair of base extensions parallel to and on either side of the base, and a main body having a height extending away from the base and being substantially flexible along the height thereof. The base extensions and a bottom portion of the base opposite the main body are adhesively secured to a surface of the fit member and the main body is removably and frictionally securable within an aperture provided on a portion of the shock attenuation system.